


It's Always Been You

by chocolatebrownie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Sexual Assault, Fluff, Jason Todd is Robin, JayTim Week 2020, M/M, Pining, Robin reversal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tim Drake is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebrownie/pseuds/chocolatebrownie
Summary: There Bruce was, kneeling in the Batcave with his cowl pulled back as Jason and Dick stood frozen in disbelief and shock. He was speaking, though Jason only heard one sentence. One sentence that endlessly repeated in his mind."He is back. Tim is back."Day 3: First Love OR Role/Robin Reversal
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> There is a potentially triggering sexual assault scene, nothing happens but still, be safe!
> 
> Jason is 17 and Tim is 19.
> 
> Gotham Academy is based on YJ's version here.
> 
> 25/12/20: Minor edits.

The last time Jason had seen Bruce so distraught was when he watched, from the cover of trees, Tim's body being lowered into the ground. He didn't think he would see that expression again anytime soon.

But there he was, kneeling in the Batcave with his cowl pulled back as Jason and Dick stood frozen in disbelief and shock. He was speaking, though Jason only heard one sentence. One sentence that endlessly repeated in his mind.

_"He is back. Tim is back."_

____________________________________________

Jason had always admired the second Robin. He gave Jason hope as he watched Robin from rooftops when all he knew was cold and the hard streets of Gotham. When he went to sleep huddled for warmth with the memory of Robin's smile, directed at _him_. When he had snuck close to the Batmobile for any lingering traces of Robin after his death, but was caught by Batman himself. 

When he looked at his wrist where his soulmark used to be when Robin was alive. When he knew he felt something for him.

His soulmark had come back before Bruce knew Tim was alive but he never said anything, thinking that it was a cruel joke. That the universe was mocking him. Bruce never knew about his soulmark, and he never asked. He wondered if Dick had one. Or Alfred. Did _Tim_ have one of him? Did he lose the chance to have a soulmate when he died?

Jason looked over Gotham from his favourite vantage point, lost in thought as he reminisced those days. He would have liked to have kept the memories of Robin swinging through the night, Batman not far behind, physically— through photographs maybe. But cameras were a luxury he couldn't afford. 

The clink of a grappling hook and soft footsteps jolted Jason from his thoughts. Too light to be Batman and too heavy to be Nightwing. Pulling out his bo, he turned around.

"Red Hood." 

"Robin." The man's voice was placid. Jason held his bo in a defensive stance; whatever bit of information Bruce had gathered on him had not shown Red Hood to be kind to the Bats. He kept an eye on the gun holsters at his thighs. Jason startled as a flicker of pain lanced through his soulmark, and he tried to not to wince. 

Hood tilted his head. Jason couldn't make out his expressions through the helmet, but he could feel the weight of his gaze on the weapon in his hands.

"I used to use a bo when I was Robin." 

Jason didn't respond. He watched and waited for an attack. It never came. 

"I'm not going to attack you, Jason." Hood's voice was smooth. Jason wondered if it had changed since he died. If anything else had changed.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked, resisting the natural pull of the soulmark. Hood didn't appear to show any signs of being affected by it, thought that could just be because he changed after his death. And now he was alive, somehow.

Hood stepped closer to him, looking past him and to the rarely silent Gotham night. He spoke after a pause, "I'm sure B told you all about me"—He glanced at Jason—"How I died."

Jason relaxed his grip on the staff. "He did mention it, yes."

"Hmm." Hood hummed, "I see he didn't wait long to replace me."

Jason tensed, drawing his weapon closer to himself.

A woman's cry and screams rang out in the night, startling him as he registered that she was pleading for her life. 

Hood turned and looked at him fully. Jason really wished he could read his face, but the helmet stood in the way of it. "Be careful, Jason. We're all minions in his crusade. That's all we'll ever be to him. I won't let another Robin die for his hopeless mission." He pulled out his grapple and shot a line into the next rooftop.

"Say hi to Dickie for me," He said and jumped off of the building.

Jason watched, rooted to the spot as Red Hood— _Tim Drake—_ hit the ground and began running. A minute later, the sound of a gunshot echoed in the cold night. 

____________________________________________

"Jason? Are you alright?" Dick asked, frantically looking him over. "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No." Jason shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"We know Hood made contact with you," Bruce spoke from his place in front of the Batcomputer. 

Jason took a step back, suspiciously looking over. "How?" 

"Your comms were on. We heard everything." Dick dropped his hands, finally satisfied that Jason wasn't hurt.

"You did? You thought he would hurt me and still didn't do anything?" Jason asked, fury rising in him. _Was Tim right?_

Bruce swivelled around, still wearing his cowl. "Jason, we needed to know what he would say. Any information we could use."

Jason stared into the white lenses of the cowl that betrayed no emotion. "And if he had hurt me? He hasn't gone easy on you. He thinks I _replaced_ him." 

"Jason, you have to understand. It was for the-"

" _Don't_ say it was for the damn mission, Bruce." Jason raised his voice. "Maybe he was right. We're only your little soldiers you wouldn't mind sacrificing." He shook his head. "I'm going to bed."

He looked at Dick who seemed to shrink under his gaze. "He said to say hi." 

Jason turned around to glance at Bruce again, and then trudged to bed, missing the look of sadness and regret he sent his way. 

____________________________________________

Jason spent the next day avoiding both Bruce and Dick, the former of whom didn't make an attempt to talk to him.

Dick, on the other hand, cornered him as he was sprawled on the chairs in the library after school. Jason decided that he needed to find a new hiding place, one which wasn't obvious. 

"I'm sorry for what Bruce did." Dick sounded forlorn.

Jason didn't look up from his English assignment. "I'd rather hear it from him."

Dick sat next to him. "Look. We don't know how... Tim came back. You shouldn't talk to him."

This made Jason look up, " _He_ spoke to _me_. _He_ found _me_. I didn't go after him."

"I know." Dick hesitated. "But be careful, Jason. He could be unstable."

"I don't know, what he said seemed to make sense yesterday."

Dick didn't respond. He just stared at the floor as Jason stood up and left the room.

____________________________________________

Jason snuck into the Batcave and left for patrol early, not wanting to see Bruce. He perched beside his favourite gargoyle, knees pulled up to his chest as he gazed at the city. It seemed like another quiet night.

Or not.

The sound of commotion alerted Jason and he pulled out his grappling hook, attaching it and making his way to the next rooftop. He moved across and peered down into the alley where a bunch of men were cornering a working girl, trying to stay away from sight.

"Clothes off, now," One of them demanded.

"No, please," She begged, backing into the alley as another man reached up to pull her forward by her hair.

Her resulting scream spurred Jason into action. He had started taking less risks and planning more the longer he spent as Robin, but his fury at both Bruce and at the men drove him to jump into the alley before thinking.

"Get away from her," He said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Look, it's the bird brat." One of them smirked and waved his gun as he glanced around. "And you're all alone."

Jason pulled out his bo and faced them, rage running through his veins. He swung it at an advancing man right in the face and he buckled, clutching his nose.

He spun around and kicked another who tried to approach him from the back and knocked him unconscious with his staff.

He turned around to face the two remaining men. The woman looked long gone by now. "You don't even deserve to live."

Before Jason could do anything, he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to his head. He froze, as the voice gurgled, "Don't move, kid." The one whose nose he broke. _Should have knocked him out too_ , Jason thought, desperately thinking of a plan.

Then, a shot rung out and the gun at his head went slack and dropped at his feet with a _thud_. Another shot, and one of the men collapsed, red blooming from his forehead. The other man froze in fear and Jason whirled around.

Red Hood stood there, only in a domino with his gun cocked and aiming at the one man still standing.

"No, wait, don't—" Jason voice cracked as another shot was fired and the last man fell as well. Jason stood paralysed, watching in shock.

Hood glanced at him, the white of his domino as opaque as Batman's himself, and pulled out his grapple and shot a line. After a moment, Jason followed.

"Why'd you do that?" He said, coming to a stop on the rooftop where Hood looked over to the city. He didn't even look back to where Jason was standing before answering, 

"I already told you—I won't let another Robin die on my watch."

He attached a hook and swung away, leaving Jason staring after his retreating back.

____________________________________________

"Chili dogs?" 

Jason looked up, startled. He had been reading his worn out copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ on a corner of the lawn during the lunch break. It was the only part of the school that nobody came close to.

 _Tim Drake_ stood in front of him, holding two chili dogs and drinks. He was dressed in civvies, with a black leather jacket and blue jeans that fit him _really_ well. Jason suddenly felt self-conscious in his Gotham Academy uniform and unconsciously smoothed it out, making sure his sleeve covered his wrist.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Climbed the walls," Tim said, sitting down next to him and holding out his share of the food.

Jason hesitated before accepting it, deciding not to question the fact that his now undead predecessor had climbed the walls of his school during his lunch break to see him. 

"Wait, aren't you legally dead?" Jason asked. "And famous. Anybody could recognise you."

Tim shrugged and leaned back on his hands, his food untouched. "I guess I'm hoping nobody cares to look close enough to realise."

Jason polished off his chili dog and eyed Tim's. He noticed, of course he would. "You can have it if you want. What are you working on?"

"Nothing." Jason pushed his book further beside him and ran his hands through his hair. With a jolt, he realised that he cared what Tim thought of him. He forced his hands back to his sides. "What are you even doing here?"

Tim turned to face him. His eyes were so blue and beautiful, but they had a haunted look to them. His slightly long hair—with a streak of white—flopped over his forehead and a part of Jason urged him to push it back. Something twisted in his gut.

"I wanted to get to know my replacement better, I guess." 

"Tim," Jason said softly. He noticed Tim flinch at the name from the corner of his eye. "I didn't replace you. I never could." He glanced at him. "You were the perfect Robin. I even learnt how to use a bo staff to honour your memory. I spent so long trying to get out of your shadow. I don't think I still have."

Tim stared at him. As much as Jason tried to, he couldn't read him. Then he shook his head sharply, as if he was trying to snap out of a trance, and stood up. 

"Eat the chili dog." He paused. "I'll see you around... Jason." He gave him a lingering glance, and, Jason could finally read something on his face: _longing?_

"Wait—" He called out, but Tim was gone.

____________________________________________

Jason went to the Batcave the first thing when he went home. Bruce was still at work and Dick had returned to Blüdhaven. He opened up the Batcomputer and accessed Bruce's files on Red Hood, looking for any information on his potential safe-houses. 

There was nothing.

Jason read through the information and tried it to connect to last night. After a while, he noticed Hood always stuck to one part of Gotham and never ventured out of that area: Crime Alley. Jason was there last night, near his old apartment which he occasionally visited. That was the area the woman was nearly assaulted... Because of which Hood killed three men.

Jason impatiently waited until nightfall and then quickly slipped into his Robin suit, making his way to Crime Alley. He swung across rooftops hoping to run into him.

"You shouldn't be here," A voice spoke, causing Jason to flinch and lose his grip on the grapple gun. He scrabbled for purchase on the nearest wall as he dimly registered that he was falling, falling... until a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Hood dropped him on the ground and looked down at him, arms crossed. 

Jason blinked and looked up at Hood, who said, "This is my territory and it isn't safe for you. Go, now."

Jason felt a burst of annoyance, "I _did_ grow up here before Batman took me in. I can handle myself just fine."

Tim raised an eyebrow behind his domino and made to leave. "Fine."

"Wait." Jason sprung forward and grabbed his arm. Tim turned around to look at him. Abruptly, Jason became aware of how close they were and he struggled to get his breathing under control. Tim seemed to realise too, and he took a step back. 

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Tim hesitated. "We shouldn't." He wrenched his arm from Jason and swung away.

Jason watched him leave. When he was sure he was gone, he opened his holo-computer on his wrist. It displayed a dot moving away from his location. He could now track Hood.

____________________________________________

Knowing that Batman would have Gotham handled for the night, Jason perched on his favourite gargoyle and waited until the dot stopped at a building for an extended amount of time. At around 3am, the dot froze at a location. Hoping Tim hadn't found and dumped the tracker, Jason made his way over to the place.

He landed on the opposite rooftop and tried to look through the window. It would have made the most sense for Tim to select the topmost floor for his safe-house as it would make it easier to reach the rooftop.

He swung onto the fireplace and jumped onto a window while checking for any traps or sensors that would give him away. Finding nothing, he slid the window open and slipped inside. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't find the tracker? I do like my privacy."

Jason froze. In the darkness, he could make out Tim sitting on the sofa. Jason looked around for the light switch and flipped it, flooding the room with dim light.

"Why didn't you destroy it then?"

"I don't know..." Tim shook his head, "Maybe... maybe I wanted you to find me."

"Bruce doesn't know." Jason took a hesitant step forward. And again, until he reached the sofa and warily sat down. Tim's domino was removed, revealing the same blue eyes that he spoke to on the school lawn.

"Why are you here?"

Jason peeled off his mask and looked Tim in the eyes, "Why did you leave that time?"

Tim looked away, "I shouldn't be close to you. I... I'm not okay. I can't put that on you. You should leave."

"You wanted me to find your safe-house and now you want me to leave?"

Tim looked frustrated. "I don't know what I want!"

"You do," Jason said. "But you don't want yourself to have it."

Tim looked at him and his eyes softened. He reached a hand out to cup Jason's face, but pulled back at the last second, shaking his head.

"Fine. I need to tell you something." 

Tim looked at him curiously.

"You were my Robin." Jason confessed as he watched Tim's eyes widen. "You gave me hope. I knew I never met you or spoke to you, but I knew... I knew that I was falling for you."

"It was you," Tim whispered in recognition, "all those nights, watching me." 

Jason nodded. "When you died, I felt heartbroken that I would never get to know you. Now that you're back, it... it feels like a second chance." He removed his glove and showed Tim his soulmark, a robin. "Robin was such a big part of you, and it changed your life. I knew it had to be you. It's always been you."

Tim's fingers brushed it and electricity arced up Jason's arm. He hesitated for a moment and withdrew his hand. "Jason... I can't." 

"Tim, please." Jason reached forward for his hand, "Do you really feel nothing for me?"

There was silence as Jason watched Tim, memorising the colour of his eyes, the curve of his face. He leaned forward, close enough that his breath tickled Tim's face. Close enough that Tim could kiss him if he wanted. "It's your decision," he said.

He waited for a second, and then started to pull back in disappointment when Tim didn't do anything. Tim seemed to realise what Jason was doing then, and he jerked forward and Jason felt a brush of lips against his own.

Tim kissed hesitantly, as if Jason were made of glass. Jason leaned into it, tilting his head to deepen it. He could feel Tim's hand hovering uncertainly at his waist, and he pulled his hand and placed it there as he kissed back fervently. In his eagerness, Tim bit his lip causing Jason to jolt back in surprise. 

Tim looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't-I didn't have a lot of practice before..."

"It's fine," Jason said quickly. 

"That..." Tim said shyly, "That was great."

Jason smiled. "Yeah?"

Tim smiled back. He hesitated for a moment and then started to pull up his shirt.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," Jason affirmed.

Tim flushed. "No, that's- I wanted to show you..." He pulled his shirt off entirely and Jason's eyes were immediately drawn to a scribble of writing below his rib cage. He looked closely at it - _'I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve'._

Jason recognised it. "It's by Jane Austen."

Tim nodded, "I knew when I saw you on that lawn, reading. I don't think anyone else is literature-obsessed enough for their soulmate to have an actual _quote_."

"Hey!" Jason shoved him but laughed. "It's true. You deserve to be happy, especially after everything you went through." Tim smiled softly. "Thank you for feeling that way."

"Does this mean you want to try..." Jason gestured to themselves, "Us?"

"Yes, Jason," Tim took his hand, "I want to try us and see where this goes."

Jason smiled, leaning forward and kissing Tim again quickly. Tim leaned back, eyes wide, "B won't be happy with this."

"I don't care," Jason said. "That's his problem." He began to trace absentmindedly on Tim's hand. "We can get you help."

Tim stiffened. "Help? What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't okay. I wouldn't expect you to be after all you've been through." Jason looked down at his soulmark. "But we can get help for you—you can talk to a therapist or something. Would you want that?"

"I think I would." Tim bit his lip. "It would be good to talk to someone, and I can better myself for you."

Jason smiled back at him as Tim pulled him close. "So, can I call you my boyfriend now?"

"Yes you can, _boyfriend_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
